Battle of Veggie
The Battle of Veggie is an event in that took place on the Planet Veggie, in Mr. Burns' armory, where the majority of the Padawans, The Pets, and the Local animal resistance take on Mr. Burns' forces as their destroy his armory. Prelude Following several victories over the war, The Jedi Council decide to send their highest achieving Jedi Padawans and Younglings on a solo mission to test their skills. As the Pets accompany them to observe. Their mission given is to investigate mysterious skirmishes taking place in the Veggie System. As they then set off in a small corvette shuttle. But once they race the planet, the ship is shot at by anti-air shells, which soon manages to destroy the starboard engines. As the ship plummets down the pilot droid is able to get the ship to not explode when it hits the ground, but the ship bumps and tumbles a few feet before it skids to a stop just before going over a cliffside. As the team investigates the ship, they find it's totaled, meaning they're stranded. And worse still, the comms are also destroyed, leaving them no contact to Equinelantis. Soon after finding a secret Nightmare Armory, and meeting a local animal rebellion, in an effort to find a communications tower, Hanah Streaker, Ginger, and Buttercream Sunday are captured by Inquisitors: Katty and Juniper. As Mr. Burns contacts Manacore about the situation, Manacore orders to leave the prisoners alive. And to find all of the other Padawans, but he is not to kill them. But Mr. Burns orders his troops to kill them anyway. The Battle Rescuing the Prisoners: But, what Burns didn't know was that the others and the rest of the Animal rebellion were right outside his office. Knowing Manacore would take Hanah, Buttercream, and Ginger to Sombra, they knew they had to put an end to the whole fiasco here and now. As Valentino (wearing a Nightmare Trooper helmet Carlos had taken from the armor locker they were hiding in earlier) tricked Burns into leaving his office by imitating a Trooper claiming he had found them in the eastern tower. Burns then left, as he told his 2 Terror Troopers to watch over the prisoners. As they stand guard, Hanah questioned if they were really gonna kill the others. As one of the Troopers answered he was actually reluctant to defy orders from Manacore, knowing the consequences of doing such a thing. When he was suddenly snatched and pulled up to the ceiling as the other Trooper looked around trying to find his partner when something grabbed him and tazed him, which revealed to be Sparkle Plenty. As the 3 were cut from their restraints they then went back to the main hanger. Setting up for battle/Trapping the other Inquisitors: Once they made it back to spot where they had found crates of weaponry, the group then armed themselves many of the weapons, even the animals did, as Bunty picked up a rotatory cannon. But by this time, Burns had found out he was tricked and he raced back into the prison room to find the 3 were gone. Growing angry, he ordered Katty and Daphne to search for them. Back in the hanger bay, the team started taking out many bombs and detonators and placed them in various spots. But as they were setting up a firing wall, who should appear but the Inquisitors! As they were shocked to see that Mr. Burns and Brandy were right about an animal rebellion. As Mac asked Ginger what the next plan was, while the 3 Sith assassins stood ready to draw their Lightsabers when Ginger shouted: "ATTACK!!" As she then ran forward then jumped onto Katty and blinded her with her cape, before the rest of the crew then dropped their tasks and they all trampled the Inquisitors. Overpowering them with punches, choking, and other methods of fighting. As the 2 Inquisitors tried to shake them loose, all yelled for assistance as they tried contacting Burns as they shouted into their comms: "MR. BURNS!! THE ANIMALS ARE REVOLTING!!" but Burns misinterpreted what they said, as he said to himself, "Finally, something we all agree on." As the team manage to bound and gag the Inquisitors. As Yona crushes their comlinks and then the group traps them into an empty crate. With the 3 Inquisitors out of the way, the team soon finish setting up their battle zone. Roberta then stands ready with a remote detonator. The battle commences!: As Mr. Burns stood in his office, he tried to contact Katty and Daphne only to receive no reply. As he then had a squad of Nightmare Troopers search for them where they last were. As they came towards the hanger where the team stood. Roberta armed the remote, and when the troopers stood in the right spot, she hit the switch, triggering the explosives. Upon witnessing the explosion, Burns orders the base garrison to be deployed. As the garrison ran out to the hanger area, 5 of the troops then knocked on the hanger door, ordering it to be opened. Which they have opened a smudge, and the troops were answered by Bunty, (now holding the rotary cannon) as she answered: You didn't say "please". Before she opened fire on the troopers, which the rest of the squad noticed as they opened fire too. As Bunty slowly backed up as 2 of the other chickens joined in the cover fire. As more troops closed in, the team then shut the doors. But they all knew it would only hold for so long. As they worked to get the comm system connected to Republic communications. In Burns' office, he started getting transmissions from the troopers, explaining the team and the animals were in Hanger 7 and was engaged with them. As Burns ordered all troopers they had to take them out and kill them all. As he told Brandy to join them, who set off at once, taking a squad of terror troopers with her. Back in the hanger, the Troopers soon blast the door open, as they all open fire on the team as they return fire. As they soon manage to get a link to Republic communications, but as they did, AT-STs started closing in. As they tried to fire on them, their blasters could not shake them. Claw Squadron Away!/Help is on the way!: Knowing they needed something with more kick, the team looked all around the hanger trying to find any weapon that could effect AT-STs, just as Hover turrets then came in and opened fire on the group. As Gabby then notices 4 Galactic Empire era TiE Fighters parked in the hanger. Eyes shining with glee, Gallus then called for cover fire as he raced towards the Fighters, with Zina, Gabby, and Smolder joining him. As they then hopped into the Fighters. And started to warm them up. As the team soon found some more Disrupter rifles. As they then used them against the AT-STs, but then, more hover turrets drove in. But soon the TiE Fighters were started up and slowly they started to hover out of the hanger as they opened fire on the hover turrets, destroying them. As they then took off, as Gallus stated they would handle all of the hostile vehicles that tried to get near. As Wanda replied playfully: "Copy that, Claw Squadron." Which Gallus took a liking to before he started to his colleges, that they were now Claw Squadron. Gabby, Zina, and Smolder also took a liking to. Back at the scene of the battle, Rocky managed to get a line with the Equinelantis Jedi Temple, as he desperately called for anyone, which he gets a reply from some Republic Officers. As Rocky then explained that the Padawans of the Jedi Order were with him and the others on Veggie. Which the Padawans' respective Masters caught word of as they ran to the comm system asking what was going on as Rocky explained they were in a firefight with Nightmare forces, as their Officer ordered them to kill them and Manacore was also on his way to the planet too. Hiccup then ordered all available Republic troops to get to their fighters as he contacted their Clone Battalions, explaining they were going to the Veggie System to help their friends. As they all set off for the Main hanger bay. Back on Veggie, Rocky informed the team that Republic forces were on their way, but then Wise Acre pointed out that the Anti-Ariel cannons would destroy any forces that came in. As he stated they needed to destroy it in order for anyone to get to them. As Fowler then found some powerful explosives that could be strong enough to blow the cannons sky high. Which Hanah volunteered to take them to the cannons. As Roberta told her to be careful, as Hanah then started climbing up the tower that leads to the cannons. Just as Brandy's forces arrived to join in the fight. When she noticed Hanah on the tower, as she ordered her troops to stay with the rest of the fleet as she would get Hanah herself. As the shuttle landed, Brandy then started climbing up the tower herself. Watching from his office, Burns could only watch in shock as his armory was being destroyed by young individuals and animals. As he then ordered his personal Troopers to join him as he would go into the fight himself. Hanah vs. Harrington/Manacore's Arrival: Returning to the main battle, the team is struggling to keep the firing line. But with more and more troops closing in, it's proving to be harder than ever. This then strikes an idea out of Roberta, as she grabs Ms. Frizzle's toolbox. Before finding the Porta-Shrinker. Roberta then uses it to shrink several throngs of the Troopers and their machines. Giving the team an extra advantage. But then, Darwin notices Brandy following Hanah up the tower to the cannons. As they try to contact her, Hanah's com link is, unfortunately, still with them. Just as Hanah reaches the top, she then fires a cable to tight-rope walk to the cannon barrels. As she's halfway across, Brandy then comes onto the line, as she then ignites her Lightsaber. But just as Brandy goes to make a swing, she's suddenly pelted with tomatoes, bananas, and eggs. As down below, Rocky and RJ are attacking Brandy with eggs, bananas, and tomatoes. As Hanah works to plant the explosives, as Brandy continues to try and strike her. Thompson contacts Gallus, informing him they need the TiE Fighters at the cannon area, so they can shoot Brandy down. But as the TiEs turn around, several Shadow Fighters start chasing them. Just as Mr. Burn's personal shuttle lands, deploying his Terror Trooper squadron. As they engage the team. Back with Hanah, she finishes placing the last of the explosives on the cannons. But by now, Rocky and RJ are out of tomatoes, bananas, and eggs. As Brandy then swings her Lightsaber at the young Dragony, who leaps out of the way, as she draws and ignites her own Lightsaber. The 2 breaks out into a duel. Back to Claw Squadron, the Shadow Fighters are still on their tail. Finally, Smolder loses patience and then uses a piece of rope to secure the controls. Smolder then opens the top hatch and jumps onto the roof of the Fighter as she takes out her Bowcaster and starts shooting at the Shadow Fighters as she manages to shoot two of them down. But three remain. So, Smolder then concentrates on the Force and then uses it to grab the 2 outer fighters and then slams them into the middle one. With the fighters, down Claw Squadron then flies back towards the tower. As Hanah continues her duel with Brandy, she then notices the cable is starting to give way before she looks down and sees the building with the pie machine is just below them. Then timing it just right, she leaps back as Brandy swings her Lightsaber, cutting the cable. As Hanah grabs the other half, Brandy realizes too late her mistake and she plummets down. Before she flies into the building with the pie machine. As Hanah swings from the cable, Mr. Burns and his troops arrive at the tower and open fire on Hanah. Hanah returns fire at them, managing to kill the 2 troopers. before she swings onto the platform, igniting her Lightsaber, standing in front of Burns. Burns states she is quite a resourceful individual but it won't do her good. But Hanah points out that Burns is defying several rules of the Nightmare Empire, as well as Manacore's orders. But Burns scoffs it off, stating that he'll never find out about his intentions when the truth dies with her. But before he can pull the trigger, Gallus' TiE Fighter flies in, as Gallus opens fire on Burns. While Burns opens fire on Gallus, and while he manages to crack the windshield, it doesn't stop the fighter. As Gallus manages to shoot Burns off the platform while Gabby and Zina shoot at the cannons, which trigger the explosives. As Burns falls to his death into the fiery inferno, Hanah then jumps onto Gallus' Fighter. But then the troopers on the ground stop their line of fire. As the team stand confuses they look up and see none other then Manacore's Shadow Fighter and shuttle with his Squad landing. Upon seeing Manacore before them, most of the other Chickens open fire on him, but he deflects the blaster bolts with his Lightsaber, as the bolts then kill the chickens. As the group then put away their firearms and draw their Lightsabers. Manacore then walks up to them, saber still ignited. He then says he's very impressed they managed to hold themselves against Burns' troopers and his Inquisitors. As Sombra would be honored to have such skillful fighters in his army. But Joe states they will never join the Nightmare Empire, as they would rather die than be with a big fat jerk, and a robotized Dog. As Ocellus (showing true courage) states they do not fear him. Which Manacore replies that they'll be the first young ones he's faced who were braver than others. As they engage in a Lightsaber battle. But the Jedi present shows outstanding Lightsaber combat skills and are able to contend with Manacore. As the TiE Fighters fly back in Hanah tell them not to fire, as they may shoot their friends by mistake. As the team continues their duel, Silverstream attempts to use Electric Judgement on Manacore to shut down his suit. Unfortunately, it's not strong enough to have a good effect. Manacore then states he's very impressed as he's never seen someone as young as Silverstream perform any kind of Force Lightning before. He then states Nightmare Moon would certainly use this as an advantage. But Terramar stands in front of his sister and states if Manacore wants her, then he'll have to go through him. As the 2 duel it out, but he is subdued. As Ocellus then races forward, and bravely fights Manacore, managing to scuff his left arm. As the team continues their Duel, Manacore then uses the Force to collapse a pillar towards the animals and chickens, leading the team to stop fighting and use the Force to catch it. But because of this distraction, Manaocre Force pushes them against the wall. As he states they will come with him one way or another. As he orders his troops to prepare to fire a stun blast at them all. The Republic arrives!/The deadly Duel with Manacore: But then suddenly, several laser bolts shoot down several of the shuttles surrounding the hanger. As everyone looks up they see Republic fighters fly in. As Claw Squadron then goes to join them (but they make sure to inform the pilots they're on the Republic's side). As the Space Duke floats in, several more fighters are deployed as shuttles then drop several Clone Troopers who engage the Nightmare Troopers. Which in turn leads the younger Jedi to race for a shuttle, but as they run for it, Silverstream, Terramar, Ocellus, Yona, Peachy Heart, Ruby Blaze, and Shady Flower suddenly feel a tug on their tails as they're dragged back. Revealing to be Manacore using the Force to pull them, as the others grab on and try to hold them back. Manacore states he is taking them with him at all costs. But then several blasts hit the ground near him, sending him flying back. As one shuttle lands, as the doors open, revealing The Daring Dragon Riders, JKSH, Griffon Platoon, and several of their respective masters onboard. Astrid then tells the younger ones to help their Clones with the Troopers, while they handle Manacore. As the Padawans and Younglings join their clone battalions, The older Jedi stand forth before Manacore. As the former manages to get back to his feet. As the Jedi ignite their Lightsabers. Aftermath Trivia * The Battle of Veggie takes place in Mission in the Armory Part 3 Category:Battles Category:Events